Zelnor's Halloween Spree
Zelnor's Halloween Spree was Zelnor's take on killing every werewolf on Digibutter with silver arrows. What Happened Because Zelnor is European, he had Halloween 9 hours before the majority of Digibutter. Zelnor could use super effective Silver Arrows (50 HP damage) on those members. In this time, he effectively created the topic 'ZELNOR IS ON A KILLING SPREE !'. Who died Zelnors' PM to Vaati: An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Is now dead! 10hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: It should be not even midnight in America... Well, her in Germany, the moon has risen and it is Halloween for ME ! C'MERE FIFFY ! I NEED A NEW BEDSIDE CARPET !. ---- Zelnors' PM to Exuro: An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! 50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: As I said in my new thread in Off-Topic, my coat is kind of rugged, and now I'm going to plush it up. Zelnors' PM to Exuro (2): An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! Is now dead! 50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: As I said earlier, I need a new coat.. ---- Zelnors' PM to Altair: An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! Is now dead! 50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: Open wide !. ---- Zelnors' PM to Hario: An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! 50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: I need something for my wall, it's so empty... Your head should do just fine.. Zelnors' PM to Hario (2) wrote: An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! Is now dead! 50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: Bad boy.. ---- Zelnors' PM to Yellow Magikoopa: An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! 50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: Hario's head feels lonely on my wall. Why don't you go keep him company ?. Zelnors' PM to Yellow Magikoopa (2): An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! Is now dead! 50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: Here's a doggie treat.. ---- Zelnors' PM to darkzero: An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! 50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: Why don't you join my trophy collection ?. Zelnors' PM to darkzero (2): An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! Is now dead! 50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: Also, I need a rug for that darn cold bathroom floor.. ---- Zelnor's PM to Enigma: An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! 50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: You know, I'm running out of snappy, original "I'm killing all werewolves" one liners.. Zelnor's PM to Enigma (2): An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! Is now dead! 50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: I told you this would happen if I found out you peed on the rug !. ---- Zelnor's PM to Orangesoda: An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! Is now dead! 50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: You only have 10 Hp left, but hey, I wanna do this with STYLE.. ---- Zelnor's PM to ShadowArticuno: An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! 1 lives removed.50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: C'mere fluffy.. -- Zelnor's PM to ShadowArticuno (2): An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! 50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: Oh, so you were one of the people who actually bothered to get a 1-up ? .*reloads bow* This is going to be fun.. Zelnor's PM to SA (3): An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! Is now dead! 50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: Relax, this isn't going to hurt. Me. ---- Zelnor's PM to Nario wrote: An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! Is now dead! 50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: YOINK ! >;D ... Yeah, I'm running low on snappy one-liner material, so you and all wolfies after you get only B-List killing notices.. ---- Death of Logan; a PM left out Zelnor wrote: An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! 50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: Well, such is life. Also I need a new blanket, I am freezing in bed.. Zelnor wrote: An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! Is now dead! 50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: FETCH !. ---- Death and revival of Zelnor As Zelnor killed the majority of Digibutter, some began to rise against him. Geno was one of those users. In attempt to end Zelnor's spree, he got funded by unknown source and used the money to end Zelnor's spree. However, Zelnor was quickly revived by Bowser Jr., and of course, shortly thereafter, Geno died. Included PMs: Zelnor's revenge PM to Geno: An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! 50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: ^ This silver arrow is brought to you by Bowser Jr. - Reviving Zelnor since, well, today.. -- Zelnor's revenge PM to Geno (2): An item has been used on you! Zelnor has used an item on you: Silver-Arrow! Results: Silver Arrow is super effective! Is now dead! 50hp removed. Zelnor has also included the following message: BITE THAT !. Rest of message in the same post: Well, everyone knew there's no escaping the reaper. EDIT: Yes, I kill only Werewolfes. because it's halloween and I always liked playing the good guys. Also, my room is a bit spartan, so I'm equipping it with all sort of fur stuff. And those boots I made from Geno are really snuggly. Also, Hario's head is at my wall. A real decoration bomb. EDIT 2: I first wanted to kill Logan again, but he's no wolfe anymore. WELCOME BACK, BROTHER ! Transform again and I'll be there to shoot sharp objects into your stomach. Death and revival of Zelnor (2) Of course, those who have fallen have risen again and Hario killed Zelnor shortly thereafter, thus wasting the efforts of healing him. Zelnor was again revived by Maya Fey...Just so I could bite him, even though biting was disabled. Comments * Zelnor approves of this page. * Yeah, me too. * And me. --Gold Prognosticus 11:47, 6 November 2007 (EST) *Let me add that Zelnor is daft. *Let me add that Zelnor isn't daft. *Please get this out of quotes. I can barely read this *ShadowLink is a proud supporter of the "Death to '?' Foundation". *Zelnor: "Of what relevance is that to this topic / Wiki entry ?" *? deleted the page, thus he should executed. (By the way, I lol'd when I first read the article. Nice PMs, Zelnor!)--ShadowLink 17:03, 14 January 2008 (EST)